


Simplemente lo hace

by Amerikita12



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Psychological Torture, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: -¿No está haciendo demasiado calor para usar mangas largas?- Interrogó Wally, con una barra energética en su mano, y un pedazo de está en su boca. Roy volteó con fastidio, "Demasiado", formuló en su cabeza.Advertencia: Autolesión(Relación fraternal Roy y Oliver) (Inspirado en Young Justice, temporada 1)Los personajes no me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos, son propiedad de DC Comics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado en una Tierra donde Roy sí entro a la Young Justice. Mencionó el tema sin ánimos de ofensa.

Lo merecía. Una parte dentro de su ser gritaba ese hecho a todo pulmón, Roy no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sus ojos rojizos y llorosos no parecían dignarse ni con esfuerzo, a enfocar nítidamente las imágenes que se posaban a centímetros de ellos.

Sentía con pesadez su reparación irregular, sus labios se separaban con cada suspiro, repitiendo la acción a cada segundo, sus fosas nasales se dilataban exigiendo aire, al igual que sus pulmones, que fieramente se expandían, llenándose de tal deseado oxigeno.

Un camino brilloso se dibujaba claramente en sus mejillas, las lágrimas secas se encargaban de anunciar su alguna vez estadía en su rostro. Sorbió su nariz, soltando un jadeo brusco en el proceso, no le importó como debía.

Su mano sostenía con fuerza y recelo un objeto que su mente conocía perfectamente, el extremo afilado se alejaba y daba contraría a su palma, pero funesto hacía contacto con la piel marcada y dolida de su expuesta y deseosa muñeca.

Las marcas rojas y sobresalientes se lucían con un dije burlesco –O al menos eso era lo que Roy pensaba- Cubriendo con recelo la muñeca y antebrazo de ambas extremidades. El tacto de su piel era escabroso, era tan palpable cada cicatriz que horrorizaba los sentidos.

Roy contempló sus brazos, con lo que suponía asco, mezclado amargamente con un dije de vergüenza y humillación. Los sentimientos desgraciados no cesaron su execrable necesidad de clavar el objeto afilado en cualquier rincón de su afligida piel, la potente y punzante necesidad lo mantenía con tan constantes cortes.

Con fuerza impulsó su brazo hacia una dirección irrelevante, mandando por los aires a la navaja responsable de sus marcas. Con sus manos machadas, intentó disipar la sangre que brotaba de la apertura en su piel, conformándose con ver si quiera un fragmento libre del espeso liquido rojo. La _sangre olía,_ ese pesado e inconfundible aroma metálico que inundaba la habitación, su estomago se retraía ante el olor.

Aún con los ojos llorosos y potentes ríos de lágrimas, acomodó su cuerpo desdichado, escondiendo la cabeza temerosamente  entre sus piernas, sus brazos dolidos rodeaban la parte inferior de los muslos, acunándose en un abrazo afligido y pesaroso.

Pasaron los segundos, convirtiéndose en minutos y en horas, su cuerpo y su ser rogaban un descanso de aquel martirió mental, aún con su alma cansada y apenas tangible, tomó fuerzas sin saber de dónde, para llevar sus heridas a una potente corriente de agua.

La temperatura no estaba ni cerca de ser la idónea, pues al ser tan alta quemaba las zonas sensibles de sus brazos, ya no se preocupo por las posibles reacciones que su rostro dibujaba, simplemente cerró sus ojos y aguantó el suplicio que traía consigo el desinfectarse.

Tomó lo necesario para curarse, al vendarse y asegurarse de estar desinfectado, giró su rostro hacia al espejo de la habitación, al cual había ignorado por obvias razones. Sintió un escozor a penas y soportable en su pecho, junto con un hundimiento y retracción pasmosa en su estómago, su reflejo se veía horrible, él se veía horrible, suspiro de nuevo, a penas y pudo sentir asco.

[…]

 -¿No está haciendo demasiado calor para usar mangas largas?- Interrogó Wally, con una barra energética en su mano, y un pedazo de está en su boca. Roy volteó con fastidio _, “Demasiado”,_ formuló en su cabeza.

-¿Tus barras energéticas ahora traen termómetro?- Replicó con una mueca, esquivando una contestación sincera o delatadora.

-Tranquilo, yo sólo preguntaba- Aludió el pelirrojo, alzando sus manos sobre su pecho en símbolo de paz –Es que parece que hace calor, eso es todo- Siguió, ganando una mirada de recelo por parte de Roy, más no una respuesta.

 Después de esa >>amena conversación<< Roy se retiró ligeramente molesto, con un sentimiento corrosivo en su estómago. No camufló sus sentimientos como le hubiese gustado, pues se delató sutilmente.

-Ahh… Robín, ¿No crees que Roy se ha estado comportando un poco extraño?, hace semanas que lo notó más intranquilo- Reflexionó, Wally, en modo de pregunta una vez que el mecionado se encontraba lejos. El pelinegro portaba un semblante deductivo, apenas oculto debajo de su máscara.

-Sí, quizá está molesto, él siempre es así- Intentó brindar una explicación, pero la situación era igual de misteriosa ante sus ojos como los de Wally- Tal vez deberíamos alertar a Canario Negro, o a Green Arrow-

-Roy se molestaría más, quizá sólo debamos hablar con él- Después de ese simple comentario, ninguno de los dos agregó más, dando por terminada la plática.

[…]

Roy llevó una mano hacia su pantalón, buscando en los bolsillos su billetera, la abrió una vez la tuvo en sus manos, formó una mueca, vendas, navajas de afeitar, curitas, todas ellas cuestan bastante dinero, su billetera se encontraba, si bien no vacía, con poco dinero, o menos del que le gustaría. Con un bufido la devolvió a su lugar, mientras veía acercarse a su mentor.

-Hola, Roy- Saludó el antes mencionado- Te ves un poco triste, ¿Paso algo?- Interrogó con apenas un todo preocupado.

-No es nada- Afirmó sin tapujos fríamente, su mente no pensaba aquello a decir verdad, pero la mesura y sobriedad escondió y enterró esos pensamientos.

-Está bien-Murmulló poco convencido- ¡Vaya que hace calor! ¿No? Aunque bueno, tú pareces muy cómodo con manga larga, ¿No te acaloras?- Intentó rescatar o crear una conversación, usando el tema más trillado que su mente pudiese pensar, aprovechando, para mezclarlo con una duda que se había guardado durante algunos días.

-Hoy sólo me quiero limitar a entrenar- Roy se dio media vuelta, encaminándose a la sala de entrenamientos, dejando a Oliver con un mal sabor de boca y un gesto de confusión.

Después de algunos cuartos de hora, y con su cuerpo resintiendo el ejercicio, Roy se encontraba en medio de un arduo y nefasto combate con Canario Negro, quien apenas y parecía poner esfuerzo en la batalla. La pelea sin arco parecía injusto, pues era igual que arrancarle unos lentes a un invidente, pero la insistencia de su entrenadora no era debatible, la práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue algo que el arquero necesitaba pulir según ella.

Roy no se percató, quizá por estar muy metido en su cabeza, pero un golpe directo y rápido de su contrincante estaba a centímetros de lograr su cometido y acertar a su rostro, su instinto, reflejo o entrenamiento hizo que cruzará sus manos frente su rostro. Con este acto impulsivo minimizo el daño, absorbiendo el impacto donde debería, pero su estómago volcado y su corazón arrítmico y acelerado delataban su error.

Sus mangas se bajaron un poco gracias al golpe y a la molesta gravedad, a penas lo suficiente para mostrar con libertad las marcas rojas que allí se escondían. Con una velocidad digna de Wally, rompió el escudo formado por sus manos, escondiendo la parte interior de la muñeca contra su cuerpo, agitó enérgicamente pero de manera sutil sus brazos, dejando las mangas en donde se encontraban en un principio.

 Sus ojos viajaron hacia el rostro de Canario Negro, rogando porque ella se hubiese mantenido ignorante de lo que yacía debajo de sus mangas. La expresión indescifrable de la fémina no ayudo en lo mínimo a sosegar la ansiedad y nerviosidad de Roy.  Poco después de ello el entrenamiento dio su fin, dejando libre al arquero. Éste rogó y le suplicó a cualquier deidad que se dignase a escucharlo, que su camino no se viese interrumpido por el reclamo de Canario Negro.

Para su fortunio (O infortunio) La mayor no presentó reclamo, dejando el Roy la esperanza de que quizá ella no vio nada en lo absoluto. El arquero no paró de reprenderse en sus adentros, no podía ser tan descuidado y torpe. Era un _idiota_ , se repetía. 

Llegó a su habitación, no paró su andar al tocar el suelo semilimpio de su cuarto, pues siguió caminando sin interrupción a su cuarto de baño, no sin antes ponerle cerrojo a la puerta principal. _“Idiota, torpe, débil, inútil”_ Se gritaba de manera muda. Se retiró su traje de manga larga, observó el morboso espectáculo, éste siempre había sido su desencadenante, más bien _uno_ de los desencadenantes.

De forma variada, esta vez la navaja filosa no apuntaba hacía sus muñecas, sino tomaba un camino y dirección hacia sus muslos, que apenas estaban marcados con cicatrices. Roy sabía que se sentía mejor en algunos lugares, no está seguro de por qué se siente así, simplemente lo hace. Había veces en los que no se sentía bien en lo absoluto y lo hacían llorar…

[…]

Roy se removió incómodo y adolorido en su asiento, el pantalón vaquero hacía que su piel ardiera, se tranquilizaba constantemente, pues sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco abriría una de sus cicatrices recientes, pero eso no minimizaba el hecho de que su piel se sentía al casi rojo vivo.

Sus muñecas y antebrazos picaban como el demonio, por más que intentará contenerse el rascarse sutilmente por sobre la tela y debajo de ella, era inevitable dejarse la pincelada roja que anunciaba que por allí pasaron sus uñas.

Se mordió la lengua para contenerse, sabía de sobra que Oliver lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo cada par de segundos, esto no hacía más que aumentar su martirio, en un nivel tanto físico como emocional.

Si bien no era la primera vez que la desesperación ganaba ante la punzante y penetrante picazón, estaba consciente que ello levantaría sospechas y formularía preguntas que no pensaba responder. No necesitaba Interrogatorios, ni mirabas curiosas y morbosas posándose sobre él, jugando a ver quién encontraría el defecto primero.

Absortó sobré sí mismo, dificultosamente prestaba atención a lo que se supone debería, con eso, apenas y escuchó la voz que lo llamaba, cuando al fin vio conveniente reaccionar, el rostro de Oliver ya no era tan afable.

-¿Sí?- Fue lo primero que logró formular.

-¿Por qué tienes comezón?- Cuestionó permisivo y posiblemente por tercera vez, el arquero.

-Sa-Sarpullido- Contestó, odiándose así mismo por el innecesario titubeo desconfiado.

-Sí bueno, está bien- Está vez el rubio no simuló parecer convencido, y simplemente inspeccionó él mismo la fisionomía del menor, nada estaba fuera de lo normal, nada de los visible.

Posteriormente a esa aparente intromisión incomoda, Roy se retiró sin decir palabra a lo que se podía suponer era su habitación, minutos pasaron hasta que la atención de Oliver fue buscada por Canario Negro, quien no parecía del todo contenta, esto alertó al rubio.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre Roy- Anunció sin más, dando medía vuelta para guiar el camino, Oliver la siguió obediente. A una distancia segura, alejada de los adolescentes curiosos y notoriamente más privada, se dio inicio a la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa con Roy?- Preguntó con ligero tono de alarma, activado inconscientemente desde las advertencias que el comportamiento irregular del arquero menor daban.

-Cuando estábamos entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo, hace unos días, no pude evitar notar unas marcas peculiares que se veían en sus muñecas, pensé que eran de batallas anteriores- Hizo una pausa tomando aire y meditando lo que diría a continuación- Pero, su reacción y otras actitudes me hacen pensar lo contrario- Dictó al final, la reacción de Oliver no mostraba la sorpresa que debería.

-Yo no…-

-No estoy afirmando nada- Interrumpió- Pero quería saber si tú no has notado nada extraño o fuera de lugar- Se explicó.

El rubio reflexionó internamente y las cosas parecían encajar con el pensamiento de Canario.

 -He notado que usa manga larga todo el tiempo, incluso con calor, también evita mis preguntas y me huye, hace unos minutos vi cómo se rascaba debajo de las mangas- Argumentó a favor de Canario, temiendo por lo que daría como resolución.

-Deberíamos  hablar con él, si es lo que pensamos podría ser la punta del iceberg- Oliver no puso objeción ante eso.

-Me siento reacio hacia eso, ¿Por qué se lastimaría a sí mismo?- Lanzó la pregunta al aire, con un tono que ni él mismo supo descifrar.

-Es un chico, el estrés y la ansiedad pudieron orillarlo a eso, quizá le paso algo que no nos contó: violencia o abuso sexual, físico o psicológico, acoso, experiencias extremas, depresión, todas son posibilidades- Meditó, de una manera estoica y sobria, mostrando el semblante más serio que su ser podía.

-¿Abuso sexual?- Replicó alarmado el rubio, con los ojos abiertos y un nudo incómodo en la boca de su estómago.

-No afirmó que eso haya pasado, pero es una posibilidad- Comentó en un tono conciliador, usando su mejor semblante para no encrespar más a su compañero.

-Si alguien le hizo algo, juró por dios que lo perseguiré y torturaré como jamás he hecho con nadie- Amenazó furioso, sintiendo como su sangre hervía en odio ante el pensamiento de que alguien hubiese abusado de Roy. Bufó con rabia palpable, su expresión pocas veces se presentaba tan intimidante y atemorizante, sus ojos reflejaban la perfecta cólera que sentía- Y-yo…-

-Tú hablarás con él- Interrumpió de nuevo Canario, impidiendo el próximo comentario en son vengativo y furioso que el rubio iba a proferir.

-Claro que hablaré con él- Espetó severo, aún con el dije pernicioso en su voz.

[…]

Los pasos de Oliver retumbaban por el pasillo, apenas había espacio entre cada estruendo, demostrando la velocidad y ferocidad con la cual se encaminaba hacia la habitación del menor.

Cuando al fin llego y dejo su andar enfrente de la puerta, estiro su brazo, colocando su mano en la perilla para abrirla, sin previo aviso empujó la puerta con la ferocidad que antes había expresado. Para su suerte, Roy sí se encontraba en la habitación, éste se demostró asustado y sorprendido por tal abrupta e impulsiva acción de su mentor.

El mayor camino sin decir palabra hasta el cuerpo de Roy, quien se removió temeroso y dudoso hacia atrás, evitando la presencia indeseada. Cuando Oliver lo capturó ligeramente brusco y repentino, el menor no pudo más que resistirse al toque y aprensión que se le aplicaba.

-Muéstrame tus brazos- Exigió, alarmando aún más al castaño, el aludido se rehusó, sintiendo una horrible sensación en su pecho al verse descubierto. Oliver sabía que no debería actuar tan brusco e impetuoso, pero al encontrarse enfurecido no podía controlarse debidamente.  

-¡¿Qué?! por q-qué, yo n-no…- La contestación titubeante y la clara negación encolerizó más al mayor. Por su parte se mostró atrevido y con un rápido movimiento retiró las mangas que escondían los brazos del menor. Roy se resistió al intentar detenerlo, pero fue inútil y en segundos sus brazos se hallaron desnudos y expuestos.

El rubio observó atentó la piel afligida de su compañero, sintió un punzada terrible en el pecho ante tal mórbido espectáculo. Dejo libre el cuerpo del menor, con sus manos y su corazón arrítmico se acerco lentamente hacia las cicatrices relucientes de éste, pidiendo un permiso mudo para tocar sus brazos.

Sus dedos palparon el relieve que algunas de ellas causaban, no pudo parar de sorprenderse al ver la cantidad pasmosa de cicatrices que se dibujaban a lo largo de la piel del menor. Lentamente recorrió y toco toda su extensión, para después girar sus ojos hacia el rostro del menor, éste delataba vergüenza y humillación, se mostró sumamente cohibido, el sonrojo evidente no lo ayudaba en nada.

-Roy… ¿Hay más?- Murmuró con un tono afable y calmado, hasta incluso dulce. El menor se encogió, con sus ojos cerrados intentó no derramar lágrimas, falló estrepitosamente. Oliver se afligió aún más después de eso, sintió su pecho cálido gracias al sentimiento protector que de él nacía.

Después de unos segundos vacilante, el castaño asintió débilmente. Oliver no necesitó esperar más para rodear al menor con sus brazos en un cálido y amoroso abrazo, éste se aferró a él con fuerza, apoyando su rostro en su hombro y dejando fluir sus lágrimas más libremente, se sintió seguro como jamás lo había hecho. El mayor afianzó aún más su abrazo, sintió el latir enérgico del menor, y las contracciones que sus jadeos causaban.

-Está bien, Roy, todo va a estar bien-

[…]

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, soy una amante del OoC, ¿Y qué? >:v  
> ¡Gracias por leer! Ya saben, voten, comenten, y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar. Mmm... Quizá le agregué algo a este fic (Que yo lo pienso como One-Shot, pero bueno, yo pienso muchas cosas) Estoy intentando ser más activa (Dije intentando, no logrando) Para no tenerlos tan abandonados, aunque nunca dejen comentarios.  
> Y... Perdonen el cómo quedo el capítulo (?) Lo pensaba como algo triste y trágico, pero el final fue muy, no sé, ¿Lindo?, díganlo ustedes, yo no puedo escribir nunca lo que quiero.  
> ¡Gracias y adiós!


End file.
